pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:DARKRAINHOA
¡Mis hijitos! (?) link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=223871Darkness: Click o te manda a contar ovejitas. link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=223872Chispitas: Si no clickeas te pone la irresistible cara del gato con botas. Mi estado actual Se me hizo corto el tiro con arco... pero moló. Le di 4 veces al centro de la diana (y me flipé un poco). ¡Quiero más! ¡Sinsajo, es tu turno! Archivo:Cara_contenta_de_Torchic.jpg 'Sobre mí' AVISO: Si vas a leer esto, o es que estás muy aburrido/a o eres muy cotilla... porque esto es... ¡UN VERDADERO SERMÓN! Además, como me hacen hacer muchas descripciones sobre mi el el instituto, todas me salen muy formales y monotonas... (¿ves? ya me estoy enrollando...) Ale, ya estás avisado/a.... Soy una chica "normal" (por ahora) de 13 años, soy catalana y, como no, me encanta Pokémon. Cómo soy Fisicamente soy bastante alta, de complexión normal. Tengo los ojos verdes (me encantan mis ojos, creo que es lo mejor de mi fisico) y una larga melena morena y ondulada. Tengo la piel algo pálida, aunque se me broncea ligeramente en verano. Soy algo tímida, pero cuando conozco a la gente me muestro tal y como soy: alegre, sincera y me encanta hacer reir (aunque no lo consigo muchas veces...), sociable, modesta, solidaria... Aunque soy bastante irrascible cuando me harto de algo (aunque tenga paciencia). Me gustan los sarcasmos. Soy muy charlatana y nada cotilla. A veces hablo sola. No soy ni pesismista ni optimista, solo realista, aunque me deprimo por nada... Y también soy algo perezosa... Cuando me enfado, mejor no me veas... soy un demonio. Pero como tengo mucha paciencia me he enfadado de verdad muy pocas veces en mi vida. Mis gustos Me gusta mucho jugar a videojuegos, sobretodo shooters y RPG (Pokémon, sobretodo Mundo Misterioso, Halo, Call of Duty, Final Fantasy, Dragon Quest, Profesor Layton... son algunos de mis juegos favoritos) . Tambien soy una fanática de la lectura: me encantan las novelas de fantasia y aventuras largas y bien narradas. Mi escritora favorita es Laura Gallego y mi libro favorito, Donde los árboles cantan. También me gustan otros animes aparte de Pokémon: Inu-Yasha, Detective Conan, One Piece... De musica, me gusta: pop-dance (Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, Madonna, Da Silba, Coldplay...) y bandas sonoras de videojuegos (Pokémon Mundo Misterioso, Halo...). Odio los machistas y los racistas, soy anti-taurina y pacifista. No soy nada católica. De asignaturas, me encanta historia y ciencias, pero odio profundamente las mates (y a mi profe). Tambien odio los partidos de de cualquier deporte (solo verlos, no jugarlos). Mi numero de la suerte es el 7, y mi color favorito, el blanco. Aunque me gustan casi todos los colores vivos. Algo más Saco buenas notas en el colegio (9 casi siempre). Tengo un gato al que quiero muchisimo. También tengo un hermano de 17 años que pasa de mi... Tengo mucha imaginación y ya tengo algunas ideas para algunas novelas, y ahora mismo estoy escribiendo una... Voy avanzando en PE... no sé cambiar el tamaño de fuente ¡pero he aprendido muchas cosas! Ah, y también voy aprendiendo con los emoticonos. Mi madre no me deja hacer nada con Internet, ni con nada, solo puedo hacer deberes, y cuando los acabo, me invento mas deberes... ¿Y cómo es que estas escribiendo esto?, pensarás. Pues esto lo hago a escondidas, mi madre no se entera... Llevo poco tiempo activa en PE, pero toda la gente que me he encontrado es muy maja y la mayoria de las novelas, fantásticas. Ahora, un poco de mi historia... (si se puede llamar así) Me empezó a gustar Pokémon a los 4 añitos, gracias a mi hermano que me enseñó (antes me hacía más caso, aunque parezca imposible) y me dejaba la Game Boy con Pokémon Amarillo. Desde que estoy en la ESO he cambiado mucho. Antes no era asi... Era la mas rara del cole, no tenia amigos y me daba igual todo. Pero he cambiado, y gracias a Arceus por ello. Me di cuenta de que como me gustaba Pokemon se reian de mi. Nadie queria ir conmigo... Pero ahora he decidido ser mas... bueno, mejor persona. Y lo he conseguido. Esto de que me gusta Pokemon lo oculto. Si se enterasen mis amigas, no les importaria (son muy buenas), pero el resto del cole me mataria a bullying... Descubrí PE buscando en Google leyendas de Pokémon, y me salió la famosa novela PMM:LLDD. La leí y después comenzé a leer más y más novelas de Lau. Como quería comentar, me registré. Le estoy muy agradecida a Lau porque gracias a ella he descubierto este maravilloso wiki. Me registré en verano de 2011 en un ordenador de la biblioteca, pero no pude conectarme mucho porque luego me fui de vacaciones. Cuando volví de éstas, había empezado el cole. No me conecté a PE en 5 meses (volví en marzo de 2012) porque en el cole ésta página estaba bloqueada, y no sabía que existía un programa (ultrasurf) que las desbloqueaba (lo he descubierto hace unos días)... Y no me conectaba en casa porque mi madre no me quería dejar Internet con el portátil...Pero ahora me lo ha devuelto porque para hacer los deberes tenía que ir a la biblioteca del cole y ya estaba harta de ir y venir... Así que disfruto mucho de PE, soy muy feliz de pertenecer a esta comunidad, ¡¡todos son muy majos (repito)!! Además, aquí siento que tengo a verdaderos/as amigos/as, y que puedo ser tal y como soy en realidad. Msn: darkrainhoa@hotmail.com Mis firmas [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| I was here]][[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| Were you here?]] (Mi primera firma, se nota por lo cutre que es) Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngIncluso en las tinieblas...Se ve tu luzArchivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Never Surrender (¡Mi primera firma con imágenes y el link a mi novela!) ''Firmas Firmad o os raptará el hombre del saco... O mejor. seréis elegidos para participar en LJDH... (?) *Firmo porque eres mi amiga :D Archivo:Reshiram_icon.gifFani >w< La mejor Zoroark de PE!!! 17:30 26 abr 2012 (UTC) *A pesar de no haber hablado nunca (?) yo te firmo [[Usuario:Rizos|''El guardián]].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'Del aire']] 15:09 16 mar 2012 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Laura Perry~']][[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Be a California Girl with me ;3']] 13:54 17 mar 2012 (UTC) *Ser fan de pokémon no tiene nada malo[[Usuario:Lowbia|'I´m a grey wolf']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'And you?']] 13:58 19 mar 2012 (UTC) *Me encanta hablar contigo :) Krlclpz 12:25 18 mar 2012 (UTC) *Eres muy simpatica! Ojala hablemos mas a menudo n.nArchivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡Mєιкσ x Kαιтσ!☆ ♪Cнαηgє мє♪ ☆¡Lєє мι ησνєℓα!☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 23:53 18 mar 2012 (UTC) *firmo porque siii Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png♪αмι ¢нαη♪☆ρσ¢нσℓαтє ηιgнт☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 18:39 26 mar 2012 (UTC) *Viva mi nueva firma [[Usuario:Rizos|'Here comes the sun']].when it rains 15:13 29 mar 2012 (UTC) *Firmo c: I am(~)Unicorn 16:42 29 mar 2012 (UTC) *Firmo porque yo quiero, no porque tu me lo hayas dicho *ming* (?)Archivo:Beauty_Icon.gifArchivo:Tokoro_Tennosuke_Icon.gif[[Usuario:Dibujante|¡'Baka Survoir! ']]Archivo:Bobobo_Icon.gifArchivo:Don_Patch_Icon.gif¡¡Por el poder del cabello nasal!Archivo:Destapeman_Icon.gifArchivo:Heppokomaru_Icon.gif *Conforme pasa el tiempo el dolor desaparece... pero no quiero que el tiempo cure mis heridas 19:42 30 mar 2012 (UTC) *Pz, así es el poder mija así que yo también te firmo :3--'Teddy GeigerFan ♪ 19:44 30 mar 2012 (UTC)' *3 Archivo:Chi2.jpgChi-Chan ^^ Juguemos!! 8D Archivo:Chi2.jpg 15:59 1 abr 2012 (UTC) *Firmo! 8D --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 02:37 22 abr 2012 (UTC) *Ainhoaaaaaaaa lo siento pero me conecto mucho menos :( bueno a ver si nos vemos eso [[Usuario:Rizos|'Y a veces pienso que en el mundo real']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'hay tres bandos']] 13:50 28 abr 2012 (UTC) *Firmo porque me gustan los helados de chocolate --Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 18:54 7 may 2012 (UTC) Novelas En proceso: Tinieblas Es mi 1º novela. Proyectos: La venganza se sirve fría Surgió a partir de una redacción del instituto. La he tenido que traducir al castellano. La empezaré en cuanto acabe de traducir el principio, me haya planteado mejor los capítulos y cuando haya avanzado un poco más en mi otra novela (es decir, dentro de un año por lo menos (?)). Curiosidades: ¿Sabias que... (o sea, que no lo sabes, eso seguro, por eso te lo cuento...) *Aunque piense que es un timo, juego a CdM (Corazón de Melón )? *Amo APM (Alguna Pregunta Més?)? *Me encanta CC (¡Cuánto Cabrón! ) *Aunque no me gusten las series ni las peliculas de miedo adoro "The Walking Dead"? *Y también Silent Hill? *Lloré con la película de King Kong? *I love Pokesho <3? *Odio todas las canciones, series, películas y demás de la época de los 50 hasta los 80 (mi madre me traumatiza con ello)? *Y también bastante indecisa? *Y ya de paso bastante bastante desordenada? *Cada día estoy más loca (bueno, no tanto como tú, lo demostraste al leer esto (?))? *Aunque sea muy competitiva soy buena perdedora? *Mi madre me traumatiza haciendome ver telenovelas como "Bandolera" o "El secreto de Puente Viejo"? *Mi gato se llama Benvingut (bienvenido en catalán) y yo le llamo Benving? *Juego a "Pokémon Online" ? *Mi nombre de user se creó cuando me aburría en clase de mates y me puse a escribir Darkrai y Ainhoa y (cuidado que descubro América (?)) y me di cuenta de que se juntaban (pero fue en primaria, cuando no ocultaba que me gusta Pokémon)? *Esas comas (') que salen a veces en mi descripción salen solas y no las puedo quitar (bueno a veces si)? *Que ya no salen esas comas (me estoy liando cada vez más...)? *Mi madre es perfeccionista y cualquier cosa que haga un poco mal me lo hace volver a hacer (la cama, por ejemplo: si sale solo una arrugita tengo que volverla a hacer)? *Soy bastante perfeccionista (en esto he salido a mi madre)? *Tenía un pájaro llamado Xiulin que se murío a mis 7 años (y los suyos también, tenía la misma edad que yo)? *Me encantan las capas y las espadas? *No me gustan casi todos los Pokémon de la 5º generación? *Tengo fobia a los bichos? *Y también un poco a la oscuridad? *Que suelo comportarme de un modo infantil pero en los momentos que hace falta me pongo seria? *Aunque no me gusten los insultos veo "Niña repelente"? *Antes dibujaba muchísimo y no se me daba mal pero ahora si? *Mi profesora de matemáticas es una ladrona? *No quiero novio ni pareja ni nada de eso? *Tengo que ir al manicomio dentista cada dos por tres porque tengo brackets? *Cada dia entiendo mejor el modo fuente del editor (ya era hora...)? *Soy guay? (???) (bueno, a lo mejor no tanta broma ... (?????))? *Me considero más española que catalana? *Mi sueño es volar? *Que mis ediciones suben solas (?) (es que crecen tan rápido que lo parecen...)? *Cuándo digo "en fin" es para cambiar de tema o porque he metido la pata? *''Me cansé de poner curiosidades?'' Mis supáginas /By Ainhoa/ /Regalos de mis fichados :3/ /Cosas.../ /90 verdades sobre mí/ /Lista de fichados/as/ /Placas/ Pokemon favoritos (Excepto Darkrai, no están en orden) Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gif <3 (Marca la diferencia) Archivo:Zoroark_pokesho.gif Archivo:Giratina_(FO)_pokesho.gifArchivo:Arceus_NB.gifArchivo:Lugia_NB.gifArchivo:Gallade_NB.gif Archivo:Lucario_pokesho.gifArchivo:Ho-Oh_NB.gif Archivo:Zekrom_pokesho.gif Archivo:Mewtwo_NB.gifArchivo:Celebi_NB.gifArchivo:Mew_NB.gif Archivo:Latios_pokesho.gifArchivo:Palkia_NB.gifArchivo:Dialga_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_riolu_pokesho.gif Archivo:Articuno_pokesho.gif Archivo:Raikou_NB.gifArchivo:Suicune_NB.gif Archivo:Reshiram_Pokesho.gif Archivo:Latias_pokesho.gifArchivo:Alakazam_NB.gifArchivo:Gardevoir_Pokesho.gif Archivo:Snivy_pokesho.gif Archivo:Serperior_NB.gif Archivo:Arcanine_pokesho.gif Archivo:Dragonair_pokesho.gif Archivo:Pikachu_Pokesho.gif Archivo:Charizard_pokesho.gif Archivo:Grovyle_pokesho.gif Archivo:Sceptile_pokesho.gif Archivo:Blaziken_pokesho.gif Archivo:Empoleon_NB.gifArchivo:Infernape_NB.gifArchivo:Samurott_NB.gifArchivo:Rapidash_NB.gif Otros personajes favoritos Inuyasha: Archivo:Kagome_Higurashi.jpeg (Kagome Higurashi) Final Fantasy: Archivo:Lightning_Final_Fantasy.png (Lightning o Claire Farron) Detective Conan: Archivo:Kaito_kid.jpg (Kaito Kid) The Walking Dead: Archivo:Daryl_Lixon.jpg (Daryl Lixon) Kingdom Hearts: Archivo:Riku.jpg (Riku) Halo: Archivo:El_Inquisidor.png(Inquisisdor) Sonic: Archivo:Blaze.gif (Blaze) Niña Repelente: Archivo:Margarita_Niña_Repelente.png (Margarita)